


Imagine: Being a witcher and Geralt's lover

by TheBGassassin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Being a witcher and Geralt's lover

"I am here about the notice." Y/N said to the poorly dressed, bare footed peasant man who was sitting in front of his house. The entire village was in horrible condition. The houses were about to fall, men and women threw their waste right on the street, nobody had proper clothes, only filthy rags, the only source of water and a nearby river and Y/N wondered how bad finding food was. Children played in the dust and if it wasn't for the chicken and goats, the peasants would probably starve. "A manticore?" She raised an eyebrow at the man. "Aye!" He answered immediately, standing up. "Will you describe it?" She urged him with a stone expression.

She was a witcher. The first female witcher actually. Her father was saved by her mentor before she was born and the man who saved him demanded his firstborn in return. Little did he know that it was a girl. But a deal is a deal and Y/N soon became the first female witcher whk was as ruthless as she was emotionless. She preferred brawl to brain and Vesemir never liked that in her. But she always managed to get ahold of her studies too because of her great memory. But that didn't change the fact that she was cruel, dangerous and cared only about money. And fate better be on the side of anyone who calls her a freak.

"It was as big as a bear and as fast as a horse!" The man started explaining "It had the wings of a bat and just one swing and it will send you flying just with them! It had the face of a man, but his beard and hair reminded of a mane of a lion. As does its body." By now the man started gesticulating. "Its teeth were sharp as knives and its claws were like stakes. Its tail is the dangerous part though." His voice became lower "One sting with it can kill a grown man in seconds! And that dreaded roar..." he cringed at the memory "Us villagers remember the first time it came here. Stole away all our livestock and dried the well. Forced us to become worse than paupers. At least there can be found someone to give a pauper some coin but we here rely on nothing."

Y/N listened to the story with a stone expression and just as expressionlessly said "Let's talk about my reward first. 70 crowns can't even buy you a beer and some bread nowadays and a manticore isn't like killing a simple nekker." She crossed her arms, indifferent to the shocked and worried face of the peasant. "B-but, miss..." he stuttered "We barely managed to gather as much! It took the entire village to give what little they had left..." The witcher's eyes narrowed and traveled around the man's property "I see." She spotted a flock of three chickens "Then I will take the crowns but the rest of my reward will be these chickens." She walked towards them with a heavy step and reached for one, under the loud protests of the man, saying how he lived off the chickens eggs.

Geralt of course witnessed everything, because he too saw the notification and rode to the village to see what its about. Seeing Y/N brought back memories of her and made him smile. She hasn't changed a bit. "Leave his chickens alone, Y/N." He playfully yelled at her "Would the crowns be enough if I helped you for free?" The girl turned around, eyes wide from shock. Then a goofy smile stretched on her lips and she suddenly ran towards him, her two swords clattering on her back and jumped at him to embrace her old acquaintance, instantly forgetting about the bargaining and the peasant himself. "Geralt!" She screamed "What are you doing here?" Typicallh, she turned into a child only around him, while she was merciless around strangers. A higher form of trust, Geralt would call it. "I saw the notice." Geralt answered "And I decided to see what it's about."

Their lips met in a kiss, in which they poured all their love in, showing each other how much they missed each other. "Don't worry, I don't want your reward. I want to help you, now that I saw you were here." He said, when they pulled away from each other. "But you still want some sort of reward, no?" She looked up at him, fluttering her lashes. "Mhm, you bet I do." Geralt's hand traveled down her waist to squeeze her ass firmly.


End file.
